


Just One more time (Until I'm clean)

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bulimia, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, no happy endings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Just One more time (Until I'm clean)

     She told herself that this was the last time, that this would be enough.

     She told herself that every time.

     But she was still bloated and ugly and unlovable, so she kept going.

     Just one more time.

     Just until she was good enough.

     It didn't matter when she passed out, or when Sam found her and cried at what she was doing.

     She needed to be good enough.

     Just one more time. 

 

     Until she was hooked up to tubes that just made her more bloated. When Sam sat by her bed, Emmy wanted him to go. She didn't want him to see her like this, all bloated and huge. She was kept from cleaning herself in this white room, they told her she was slowly killing herself. 

    Wasn't it worth it to be clean?


End file.
